User talk:Blueshift
BLARGH! 71.163.219.246 02:00, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Promotion Hi Hi, I'm actually not a Wikia admin, just a Wikia Helper. I'll forward your comments to the Wikia Community Team. You can also voice your concerns and read about related dialogues at w:Forum:Wikia's New Style. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Old History Found this in an old News History Earth file. It should probably go... somewhere? It doesn't seem to be archived anywhere, especially the ARENA part. -- Monzo 07:56, 5 July 2008 (UTC) HISTORY EARTH8 Current situation: Part 1: The United Nations. It's the world government, making laws, treaties, setting taxes and tariffs. It has three branches: executive, with the Secretary General, judicial, with the World Court at the top, and legislative, with the General Council made up of popularly elected representatives. (the Security Council having been abolished). This isn't necessarily realistic, being closer to the US govt than the current state of the UN. There may also be a few countries who have still refused to join the UN, but currently none of them are IC "players". Members of the council & the Sec Gen are political figures and have restrictions on their behaviour & links to corporate entities just as current politicians do. The U.N. has many committees and funds, in the shape of grants, much research & development. While there are UN Security Forces, who are essentially a combination of UN Peacekeepers and the Secret Service today, they aren't responsible for either a) local policing (there are local police for that) or b) patrolling/protecting the Sol system (the U.N. contracts out its military needs to private corporation(s).) (cont in news history earth9) HISTORY EARTH9 Part 2: EDC. EDC stands for Earth Defense Corporation. It's a *private* corporation that currently holds the lion's share of the UN's defense contracts, and is as a result fairly strictly under the UN's control (much as defense contractors today face strict import/export/disclosure rules, although to a greater degree since the EDC actually carries out defense activities). Obviously, the EDC forces have to follow guidelines, and the contracts are all subject to annual review. The EDC basically has two tracks: the military track, which is what Marissa is in command of, and the management track, which is usually made up of retired officers who handle the negotiations with the UN over the contracts and take care of administration. (cont in news history earth10) HISTORY EARTH10 Part 3: ARENA. ARENA stands for Alliance of Resource Exporting National Areas. ARENA is also a private multinational corporation, which in the original theory descended from OPEC. Basically, here's the idea: when everyone grudgingly agreed that Earth needed to unite in the face of the Transformer/Decepticon threat, there were a whole slew of dictators/monarchs/multinational corporations who had enormous power and controlled vast resources/territory, who refused to go along with it unless they got a golden parachute. ARENA was incorporated, those leaders/companies all got a share in the stock, and ARENA was given legal title to most of the resources they'd originally controlled, and they agreed to give the UN jurisdiction over them. Naturally, most of those leaders also had personal fortunes as well, which weren't touched. ARENA thus controls most of the world's resources. ARENA has a private military-like force, basically very sophisticated security guards in a quantity sufficient to consider them nearly a private army, but they do NOT have the facilities to patrol space. ARENA naturally funds research and development themselves. ARENA, like nearly any corporation, has different tracks: management, technical, administrative, and (unlike most corporations) security. There are legal limits on the kind and quantity of armament that ARENA can possess: no nuclear weapons, e.g. (concluded in news history earth11) HISTORY EARTH11 These events should give you a good idea of where the factions on Earth stand now, and what their origins are. If you have any major questions, or wish to propose modifications to this history, please talk to theme staff. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Online human chargen This is all the information I have relating to the freebie human creation system that existed for several months (maybe all of?) of 1996. It was what I created my first OC with, and no record of it anywhere that I can see... don't know where it should go, though. --Monzo 03:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Human Creation Room This room holds the Human Factory, which can be used to create OCs online. Please read NEWS ONLINE OC before using the Factory! Human OCs created this way have fewer chargen points than those created via application, and have no NOTE or QUOTE -- they're normal Terran citizens. But if you're impatient, or want to check out the MUSH IC before applying, or if you want to play while you wait for your character to be approved, go ahead and make a character and join in the fun! Contents: Human Factory Obvious exits: Out leads to Information Center. news online oc ONLINE OC The application process often takes a long time, so we also offer the option of creating a character online. These characters are all humans, and have a limited number of points and nondescriptive NOTES. They're Terran citizens, mostly without any special abilities or powerful weapons. But your RP options are not limited except by the bounds of what is IC for your character. These characters can be "upgraded" to full characters with a real +ICFINGER and full points by applying for the character. If one of these characters remains idle for more than two weeks, it will get @nuked automatically, whether or not it has the ON-VACATION flag set. This is to prevent db bloating. (cont in news online oc2) news online oc2 ONLINE OC2 These "citizens" have 45 chargen points. To create one, go to the Information Center (which is off the Visitors Center) and look for the Human Creation Room. In there, you'll find an object called the Human Factory. It has the rules and commands for using it listed right on it. Please read NEWS OC for more information on setting up an OC and NEWS CHARGEN for information on character generation/setup. l human RULES FOR USE: 1) Only one of these characters per person, regardless of what if any other characters you have. We also ask that you not exceed the four character limit with one of these chars unless it is for a temporary TP, in which case, please +nuke right after. 2) If you don't want a char made with this factory anymore, PLEASE +nuke and don't just leave it around. 3) To see commands, type 'commands' (don't use the quotes). commands +create = creates a human character you can login to +nuke destroys you, with 10 minutes warning +unnuke removes pending +nuke Names can be up to 15 characters in length and may contain spaces. Please capitalize names properly. Passwords are case-sensitive and may not contain the characters () [ ] { } $ % , ^ or ;. Once you have made a character, you can login by typing "LOGOUT" and then typing "connect " at the login screen. If there is a space in your name, you will have to enclose in double quotes: connect "Natalya Marek" notmyrealpassword